1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to eyeglass support structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lapel pin eyeglass and pillbox organization wherein the same permits selective securement of pill members and eyeglass structure to the organization in an organization camouflaged as decorative jewelry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clothing, and particularly clothing for use by women frequently lacks in storage and accommodation of contemporary items such as eyeglasses and pills such as vitamins, medicine, and the like. The instant invention attempts to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a lapel pin structure that camouflages its organization to provide support for eyeglasses and further providing a storage container for containment of pill members and the like therewithin.
Examples of prior art structure for support of eyeglasses may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,500 to CHANKO wherein a spring clip member is mounted to a tether for suspension of eyeglasses thereon and is typical of the prior art in its clear and unmasked use as a utilitarian clamp as opposed to the instant invention which enhances use of the instant invention by masking its dual purpose as a jewelry type configuration member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,621 to PRETZ sets forth a holder for eyeglasses utilizing a tubular member suspended from a pin structure for suspension of eyeglasses therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,657 to NATHAN sets forth a spectacle organization wherein a temple bar of the spectacle utilizes a clip for securement to hair portion of human anatomy for securement of the spectacles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,500 sets forth a spectacle support structure for display wherein the same utilizes a support stand and mount for supportingly mounting eyeglass structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,236 to MOLLER provides a spring clip organization for attachment to a frame of an eyeglass member wherein the jaws merely include padded bars but are again typical of prior art organizations limiting their use by individuals in their apparent structural configuration as a clamp.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved lapel pin eyeglass and pillbox organization as set forth by the instant invention which camouflages its dual purpose as a support container and eyeglass support structure to encourage utilization by individuals providing a convenient selective storage structure for eyeglasses and associated pill members.